


value me

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: a dress and a declaration of love





	

“I don’t think that I’ll fit.” 

Alva held her breath while Leliana laced the dress even tighter. Her breasts looked enormous with the bodice being that narrow and the color of the fabric made her skin shine like burnished copper. It matched her eyes, the color of her carefully braided hair and her eyes, but she took a deep breath and avoided looking at the mirror for too long. That couldn’t be her.

“Have I hurt you, my love?” Leliana bowed her head to kiss Alva’s neck. Red hair tickled her skin and she leaned back to enjoy her touch.

“No. I just have to forgot about breathing.” She smiled at the irony of the situation. A castless dwarf in a dream of lace and silk, hand-tailored to fit her height and broad hips. Her feet were clad in soft doeskin, her stockings as soft as a kiss. This dress alone could probably feed half of dust-town for year. She felt guilty for bathing in such luxury with her people still starving and fighting against the ruling class. Bhelen had started to empower the powerless, but not fast enough. He fought againsts centuries of prejudices and hatred.

Alva could almost smell the sewers and dirt and desperation. Parts of her would always belong to the grimy streets and the sounds of beggars crying for mercy. 

In stark contrast, the Orlesian salons seemed to be made of gold and fine, polished marble, stuffed with frivolous food and drinks and jewelry. Their guestrooms seemed large enough to offer space to a whole battalion and she lost her way more than once. To think that Leliana grew up among such fancy things and wonders. A vase of Andraste’s Grace filled the air with a sweet smell and it reminded her of easier times.

Alva had agreed to travel with Leliana to see the wonders of Thedas, because without the Archdemon the darkspawn quickly withdrew and victory had finally been theirs. For the first time in her life, Alva tasted freedom and choice.

And love.

It came as no surprise that Orlais was their first destination, but doubts kept her awake at night. Leliana was a woman filled with light and music and she lived and breathed the Orlesian culture. She danced through talks and introductions and her eyes had seldom looked as bright as now. Alva felt awful for even thinking about leaving.

“Don’t you think that I look silly?” She’d preferred her blue armor with the white griffon on her chest, but Orlais was ever so fickle about such trivial things as clothing.

A heavy sigh escaped her lover’s lips and hands settled on her arms.“Alva, you look wonderful and stunning. Beautiful and deadly.” Leliana traced a scar, which crossed her collarbone. Alva watched the movement in the mirror. “You’re brave and cunning and so very lovely. You could wear nothing or the ugliest rags and I’d still love and admire you.”

Alva’s cheeks turned red.

“I…”

Leliana kissed Alva’s bare shoulders. “Never doubt your beauty or my devotion.” Why would she? After everything, her heart was finally mending and facing the possibility of a peaceful future. “You’re ready to impress the Court.”

“Hold my hand?” Laughing, Leliana intertwined their fingers.

“Of course, my dear.”  



End file.
